Pecados sin perdón ni redención Amén
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shina el día que conoció a Haruka supo no había nada bueno con él; sin embargo, las experiencias hicieron que el cariño entre ellos naciera y poco a poco compartieron el amor florecido. ...Tristemente, los secretos develados con el tiempo por Haruka, pronto los harían luchar hasta llegar a lo impensable: Desear poner en jaque y cuestionar a los mismísimos pilares de la religión.
1. Prólogo: Génesis

¡Este es un fic HarukaxFem!Shintaro~! —El nombre de Shintaro es "Shina"(virtuosa), pues mi otra opción "Shinako" (hija fiel) aunque suena mejor de acuerdo al nombre original, no me convenció lo suficiente.—

Sí, disculpen, esto será algo apócrifo; pero, yo **no** estoy contra la religión. No crean lo contrario, por favor. Ojalá les guste. Disculpen el lemon del principio y si desean preguntar del tema, son bienvenidas y bienvenidos. Yo no muerdo, yo creo en la comunicación pacífica C:

Gracias a "Harupapitasfritas" por darme la inspiración, o al menos, sacarme las ganas de poder escribir :3.

Kagerou project le pertenece a Jin. Yo sólo soy una escritora que usa alegremente a sus personajes.

* * *

.

 **Génesis**

.

Pecado mortal de la carne. Dulce dolor el cual invade dos seres antes puros.

Ahora estaban enlazados por mucho más de lo que parecía una simple conexión de dos corazones.

.

 _Estaban condenados..._

.

—H-Haruka...

—¿E-Estás bien, Shina? Ahh... M-Me gustas tanto...

Los dos jóvenes daban lugar al cometido de aquella _aborrecible_ acción. Cometían injurias sin la vista del mundo sobre ellos. Pasión desbordante al igual que los sentimientos, era manifestada.

Pero, ¿no importaban ya si quiera las consecuencias de ello?

Para Haruka, la contraparte masculina y quien temía más a Dios, al parecer no. No podía detener sus deseos tórridos y ansiosos guiados por ella. Parar su cuerpo de moverse por la excitación de los gemidos de ella y las embestidas propias de él, no era opción al parecer.

—H-Haru...Ahh-ahh... _M-Más_ _..._

El lado femenino a su vez, había perdido la postura. Parte del pecado e inquisidora, Shina, no dejaba de pedir de manera lujuriosa más de aquel acto reconfortante y placentero. ¿A dónde había ido la joven arisca y recatada? Ese día descubrieron que los gemidos de la joven eran más sonoros y rogaban más de lo que alguna vez esperaron.

— _M-Mas... Más_ ~.

Pero, aquella acción a pesar de lo que se creyese, iba más allá de lo carnal. ¿Cuánto amor había de por medio entre ellos dos? Se amaban como pocas personas. Eran niños que descubrían encantados parte de lo que era la vida y sus placeres; y por ello se mostraban sin falsedades ni barreras en cuanto se deseaban y anhelaban.

Que ella era suya sin lugar a dudas y que él le pertenecía sin miedos, todo era parte de su relación.

Que la amaba a pesar de saber cuanto estaba **prohibido** , todo era parte de su amor _enfermizo_ y con desenlace próximo, como presagiaba él. Ese era su amor triste el cual Haruka olvidaba no era "moral"... y que por eso debía terminar. El tener **sexo** simbolizaba esa horrible mancha que estaba tan arraigada en sus costumbres adiestradas de manera casi autoritaria. Era una terrible prohibición la cual, había violado.

 _"_ _No importa cuanto tu alma ruegue por no ir al infierno_ ** _, ahí es a donde irás._** _"_

Pero no se detuvo a pensar. Repetirse que estaba mal todo no daba lugar.

El fornicar su cuerpo, el decirle que la amaba, el mentirle que estarían "juntos para siempre", todo era mejor soltarlo y no guardarse nada a pensar en la terrible mentira que le ocultaba. Su cuerpo hizo caso omiso a la consciencia y degustó cuanto pudo del rostro que disfrutaba y del cuerpo que reaccionaba.

—Shi-Shina. Me encantas, Shi-Shina.

El movimiento volvió a subir entonces. No habían límites para el deseo pues el placer que embargaba cualquier cuerpo y apremiaba de manera fructífera, no se lo permitía.

—Me encantas... m-me encantas... —Sus siseos parecían gemidos; o quizás, sus gemidos parecían siseos.

—Haruk-ah-ahh... Más... _Más.._.

Y él no iba a incumplir con sus deseos.

Se introdujo más y la llevó al cielo.

—Ah-Ahh... Haru-. Ahhh~ Ah... _¡ **Ahh**_ _~!_

Shina ante todo aquello, no pudo evitar llegar al anhelado orgasmo.

Y quizás, ella sucumbió; pero él, continuó.

Podían creer que el éxtasis final estaba cerca también para él con grandes creces; pero al parecer, no. No para ese ser incorpóreo llamado Haruka. Él no llegaba al nirvana a pesar ella mostraba haber disfrutado más de lo que esperaba.

El joven continuó moviéndose a pesar de que Shina, poco a poco, empezó a quejarse y a mostrar un rostro algo adolorido.

—H-Haruka... a-alto, Haruka...

Su nombre pronunciado con lujuria y dolor, lo devolvió entonces al mundo terrenal. Fue así que cuando por fin tomó consciencia de lo que había hecho, sintió el terrible remordimiento llegar. Había manchado el cuerpo de su amada con su esencia, había profanado a aquella chica virgen antes del matrimonio —costumbre la cual tenía de su progenitor y de su familia—. _La había amado._

La consciencia cruel reinó una vez más y con esto, la culpa lo atacó de manera certera y dolorosa. Miles de pensamientos acusadores llegaron para destruir su paz.

—Lo lamento... yo...

Había profanado a un ser puro en más de una forma.

Con prisa bajó las piernas que estaban en hombros propios y le dio un beso triste en los labios. Estaba confundido, pues no estaba arrepentido de nada. Todo lo contrario, era feliz; y eso era asfixiante.

—Y-Yo... Soy un idiota. Lo siento... —habló dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

Deseó ser abrazado y como gran tortura, creer que nada malo pasaría; pues, en algún punto era consciente que se iría sin desearlo, dejándola en la más triste de las soledades; y eso lo aterraba.

La soledad era demencia pura, volvía a las personas depresivas hasta tal punto que cometían atrocidades; y Shina tenía muchos demonios y memorias tristes tras de sí. Temía por ella, y por él.

Sin notarlo, entonces las lágrimas tomaron conciencia y andaron libremente por sobre su rostro. Haruka por terrible que fuera, se sentía como el demonio que aún no era.

—Haruka ¿E...stás bien? —preguntó Shina al sentir el arrepentimiento salado recorrer su cuerpo.

—Lo estoy...

—Haruka... ¿qué pasa? ¡N-No llores...!

Pero eso no ayudaría.

—Otra vez. Otra vez yo... tú... lo hicimos. N-No debimos. Te hice daño. Y yo...

Se quedó sin palabras, no tenía excusas.

—¡Haruka...! —la tristeza la embargó al verlo destrozado. Deseó no oír más las palabras tristes salidas de su boca.

No se imaginaba la cantidad de demonios que sopesaban sobre el alma de él y que lo hacían llorar. No sólo era el haber hecho el amor, había muchísimas cosas más de por medio: Verdades y mentiras. Todo deseaba ser soltado y expuesto a la luz; pero, no era el momento apto aún.

El joven continuó llorando a pesar del abrazo que retozaba sobre su ser y su arrepentida alma. Aborrecía el destino que Dios les tenía deparado, y de haber en primer lugar amado tanto a alguien como a Shina, cuando eso estaba prohibido. ¿Acaso no había siquiera lugar a discusión para que se le permitiera pensar en alguien de ese modo, con tanto cariño y devoción? Parecía que no a pesar de que para él, este sentimiento más pronto que tarde, se hubiera vuelto el más hermoso que hubiera existido alguna vez; a diferencia de lo que todos narraban con asco.

—No llores, Haruka. Te amo. E-Está bien. Te amo... —Se quedó sin palabras, sólo con verdades sinceras.—Te amo, Haruka...

De manera lastimera fue protegido mientras pensaba en que no era justa la vida.

La tristeza embargaba un corazón y lo hacía llorar más; hasta desear desbordarse y desaparecer. Pero siempre junto a ella, todo con ella, y todo ella.

Oyó sus palabras que parecían susurros, y la comprensión de sus penas.

La amaba demasiado en verdad.

Y ella, lo abrazó cuanto pudo. Sabía había dolor y miedos de por medio; pero, si era con él, ella en verdad podía sacrificarlo todo, volver a pecar e incluso, irse al mismísimo infierno si era necesario; siempre y cuando fuera con él. Todo con él. Todo él.

Ya habrían momentos para recuperarse y sentirse verdaderamente lastimado o embriagarse en vergüenza. Ahora, era feliz de haber hecho aquella acción la cual, impresionantemente, veía como otro modo sincero de amar.

Haruka finalmente _maldijo_ a Dios por el destino cruento que se oponía a su amor y que pronto, los llevaría a su triste desenlace.

Era seguro, pronto vendrían por su alma.

.

 _El final estaba cerca._

.

~xx Continuará xx~

.

* * *

Bueno, ¡es momento de empezar con esta obra!

Tengo tantas que ya no sé que hacer... Debo empezar a publicarlas todas.

 _ **Anuncio:**_ Bueno, creo que muchas saben que yo estuve estudiando en la universidad la carrera de arquitectura. ¡Por fin me salí e ingresé a bellas artes!

Ha sido hermoso, logré ingresar al primer intento ;w; A modo de uso de galería y promocionar el arte en general, voy empezar a sacar mis trabajos en mi "facebook artístico", como le digo de cariño xD Está en mi perfil. Hoy en la tarde le daré inicio uwu. Así que las invito, de paso publicaré dibus de kagerou project y más, así que, está dentro del tema~.

Gracias por leer. En verdad, saber que hay dos personitas fuera de ff que me leen es super lindo ;w;. Gracias a Actxr y a Haru, me dieron un motor para continuar (Trekumy, tú incluida! XD) y lo curioso es que por esto publiqué en wattpad, con el mismo nombre. Las que se sientan más cómodas con ese formato, pueden pasarse ahí si lo desean~ o3o

Saludos~


	2. Capítulo 1: Camino de los dioses

Bienvenidas y bienvenidos de nuevo~.

(Claro, si alguien está tan entusiasmada como yo xD)

Bueno, por fin llegué con la actualización. Disculpen, estuve ocupada con la universidad, dejan casi tanta tarea como arquitectura. Lol.

Datos del fic: No lo había notado, pero Shina no podría tener el apellido "Kisaragi". Sus padres, como ella, son un genderbending de los padres de Shintaro, y viendo el apellido del padre siempre es el que se hereda, sentí quedaría mal si se apellidase "Kisaragi". Así que me dije "wow, necesito un apellido para el padre de Shina". Así que decidí "inventarle" uno. Desde ahora su apellido será Furumoto, que finalmente es Furu=antiguo, y Moto=origen. Decidí tampoco tuviera un apellido común xD. So, espero eso quede claro.

Por cierto, amo la relación que tienen el padre de Shina y Shina, él creo que a diferencia de la madre de Shintaro, sería más cómico siendo un hombre, además que molestaría/querría mucho a su hija~ y como la madre de Shintaro con él, sería muy lindo ver esa relación padre/hija x3. (Amo mucho como es Shintaro con su madre~.)

En fin, mucha introducción. Finalmente, ¡que lo disfruten~!

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1: Camino de los dioses**

.

Miró a su alrededor. Como dictaba la costumbre tan arraigada con el tiempo, supo nadie la esperaba con los brazos abiertos en aquel salón lleno de gente. Incluso, se podía decir que al contrario, ella imaginaba todos la _despreciaban_.

Así, Shina Furumoto volvió a darse cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien en su vida. Aquella tortura llamada "existencia" era monótona, triste y al parecer, carecía de sentido. Ya no era feliz, todo pesaba y si en algún momento pudo aunque sea, regalar sonrisas, eso ya estaba bastante lejos ahora. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente: El sentido de la vida, por qué no podía atacar a sus enemigos cuando ellos así lo habían hecho, la idea misma de la libertad y su nula existencia.

Se sintió con este pesimismo atrapada en un mundo cuadricular, quizás un teseractor, quizás algo más. Un mundo que rotaba perdiéndola y llevándola a la monotonía...

Pero en esta ocasión, con el suceso que acaeció la tarde anterior, sintió mayor asco y repulsión del que alguna vez imaginó. Se cuestionaba mucho sobre si debía prevalecer o dejarse guiar por el odio.

.

La vida era monótona.

El mundo era monótono.

Las mismas caras.

Las mismas palabras crueles.

Su hermano, su padre, su madre muerta. Ni siquiera en casa podía sentirse a gusto con la consciencia intranquila y el peso sobre hombros ajenos.

Y lo que colmó el vaso, el horrible suceso que se atrevieron a hacerle la tarde anterior.

Finalmente la joven, también cuadriculada, había tomado consciencia con todos estos hechos de la veracidad de su maldad. Se creía sin medidas superior, deseaba las personas sufrieran tal cual ella así lo hizo. Era perfectamente calculadora y fría.

Pero a todo eso, deseaba ignorar era humana. Que se había sentido atrapada, débil y estúpida.

Y los culpables, ellos debían sufrir lo mismo que ella a pesar de ser piezas diferentes y alejadas. Deseaba ellos padecieran por sus pecados; y con mucha esperanza malsana, no pudieran ser nada en la vida futura gracias a sus actos banales.

Todo la llevó a la idea del _suicidio_ ; y al tener una excusa con la cual podía llevarse a quien sea con ella, no iba a dudar. No era un acto cobarde o una huida; para la joven suicida era todo lo contrario, gustaba creer podía condenar con la muerte y que se liberaba de las cadenas de la monotonía a la vez. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Dos modos de pensar.

Entró así sin dubitar a las clases de la mañana. Pasando de lado de las personas; ignorando a algunos saludos amistosos, no mirando si habían algunas miradas desafiantes. Esperó entonces en su asiento a que sus profesores impartieran las lecciones dadas — como siempre, aburridas—. Y cuando por fin acabó la tortura monótona, se dirigió entonces al último piso de su escuela sin vacilar. Ella estaba decidida. No era tampoco algo "extraordinario". A llegar, divisó nadie anduviera cerca; al confirmarlo, se dirigió hasta la baranda de la azotea para mirar la zona. Miró por última vez el patio y se preguntó qué colores y formas proporcionaría su cuerpo a aquel lugar. Era una idea macabra, pero en cierto sentido, tenía gran curiosidad.

Preguntas más se unieron: ¿Quedaría una huella? ¿Todo se olvidaría rápidamente? ¿Alguien más había hecho eso en su escuela? Hubieron miles de reflexiones vagas antes de volver a tomar impulso y recordar porqué estaba ahí. Shina no tenía miedo ni remordimiento, ni mucho menos tristeza; todo lo contrario, con satisfacción pensaba en que al morir, condenaría a más personas. Tenía la nota denunciante en uno de sus bolsillo y una férrea determinación malévola.

Miró una última vez para cerciorarse que nadie anduviera por ahí. Estaba sola. Todos ya habían partido a sus casas.

Pasó las piernas por sobre la baranda, y al sentarse al filo de la red, un vago pensamiento de su familia pasó. Amaba a su padre y su hermano, pero no sentía tanto amor hacia ellos como odio a sus compañeros. Quizás llorarían cuando todo pasase; pero, como con su madre, finalmente tendría fotos para _recordarla_. Se recuperarían. Era la fortaleza que tenían.

Degustó entonces el sabor de condenar a dos seres culpables y una risa descarada pasó por su cabeza. Respiró entonces su último aliento, miró los pies flotando por sobre las alturas lejanas y cerró los ojos.

No habrían lágrimas. No había miedo a la muerte. Sólo un corazón que abrazaba su propio sacrificio y estaba seguro se inmolaba con generosidad.

Ese debía ser su fin. Era su destino.

...Pero alguien intervino.

—¡H-Hola!

Se sorprendió ante el grito. Sintió vergüenza y enojo ante ello. Deseaba morir sola como todo en la vida, pero en aquella ocasión, parecía que estaría acompañada.

Sus manos temblaron y extrañamente un pedazo lejano de su corazón le indicó que no debía hacer aquello, menos ahora que por una única vez en su vida, no estaba sola; pero, sabía no había retracción a la acción ya hecha.

—¡Mi nombre es Konoha! ¡D-Deseo que seamos amigos!

Y sin previo aviso, ella se soltó, dejando su cuerpo cayese al vacío.

* * *

Shina Furumoto descubriría al estar a un tercio del piso, que realmente había solución a todos sus problemas y que incluso, quizás ella también podía ser salvada.

...Pero, no había tiempo ya. Estaba segura su cuerpo impactaría al suelo antes de volverse todo negro.

* * *

 _—Shina, despierta. Shina... ¡por favor!_

La soledad cayó en sus ojos y recorrió sus mejillas.

Sus ojos mezclados con el sonido doloroso y las gotas, empezaron a abrirse para dejar entrar la luz de la vida de a poco. Sintió entonces como el aire entraba abruptamente a sus pulmones, por lo que se alzó por sobre los brazos ajenos dando una respiración increíblemente sonora, casi como si hubiera sido una mujer que se ahogó años atrás.

Toció, respiró y volvió a vivir.

—¡Estás bien! —brazos la cubrieron y más lágrimas brotaron. _Alguien_ estaba llorando por ella.

Se sintió confundida ante aquello. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta el patio de la escuela. Rememoró entonces sus pensamientos de muerte y los últimos de hacer un amigo aunque sea una última vez.

—¡Me alegro estés bien! —el joven entonces volvió a gritar; sacándola de sus pensamientos para mejor. Miró sus a los ojos confusos los cuales miraron una sonrisa dulce. Un abrazo con devoto cariño llegó mientras él reía.

No supo si fue el abrazo, o que simplemente alguien llorara porque su vida sí valía, pero sintió inmenso dolor en su ser.

—¿Q-Qué ha...?

—N-No importa. Sólo... **_recuerda que estoy feliz estés viva._** —Deseaba que supiera que había alguien que pensaba en ella y que deseaba su bien. Esperaba a su vez, entendiera que todo lo que le decía, era sincero; no importaba si ella ni sospechaba aquello.

Ella se quedó atónita y sin saber qué decir. Un desconocido diciéndole aquello, ¿llorando por ella? Nada tenía sentido. Era todo un mundo artificial y ficticio de su mente. _Debía_ ser eso.

Las emociones se revolvían y cambiaban en colores y formas. Se sintió de repente agotada y los mareos hicieron se recostase sobre el pecho del joven y cayera rendida.

Sintió después de largo años calma, relajación y cariño. Se sintió protegida, algo casi borrado de su memoria con anterioridad. No lo sabía, pero había anhelado aquello por mucho tiempo.

Fue tal la relajación, que empezó a caer entre onirismos, uno tan extraño del cual no deseaba despertar.

 _—Lamento esto, Shina. Pero, si estás viva, entonces cualquier pecado valdrá..._

* * *

La conciencia reinó y con esto, estuvo consciente de su medio.

Su cuarto le indicó que todo aquello debía ser un sueño vívido. Se sintió confundida.

"Que extraño sueño..."

Llevó su mano a su cabeza. Por alguna razón dolía; estuvo por dirigirse al baño cuando una voz tras la puerta se oyó.

—Shin, mi linda Shin-chan, despierta~.

Era su padre.

Suspiró. Vaya que odiaba le dijera ese apelativo adorable cuando estaba tan animado.

—¿Papá...? —bostezó entonces.

—Quería preguntar si estabas bien, Shina. No te oí nunca llegar, ¿llegaste muy cansada del colegio y te dormiste? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí papá, estoy bien... —respondió, a pesar sabía no era cierto.— ¡Ayer llegué cansada del colegio. Ahora me alisto y bajo a comer!—no recordaba haber hecho aquello; pero, mentiras a su progenitor para que no se preocupara, eran ya costumbre.

—Bien, ¡ahora iré a levantar a Momotarou!

—Suerte con eso—otro bostezo se unió y sintió sueño.

A pesar de ello, sabiendo se le haría tarde si no se daba prisa, se deliberó en levantarse y empezar el día de una buena vez. No importaba si estaba _tan entusiasmada_ de estudiar las mismas clases que había soñado la noche anterior.

Se levantó y alistó su ropa entre uno que otro bostezo. Pensó en el extraño sueño que tuvo y qué decisión tomar.

Había un extraño consenso si lo pensaba. No se sentía amargada. No se sentía triste ni desprotegida. Todo era diferente por alguna extraña razón. Habían aires nuevos que la guiaban a un destino diferente.

Quizás se sentía sola a veces, pero, sabía había alguna salida a todo; aún si fuera lejana e implicara hablar con personas con las que no había platicado en mucho tiempo.

Existía una salida a todo.

Pensó mucho sobre aquello; luego, en el joven de su sueño: Borroso, con el cabello rubio blanquecino, pero tan claro que parecía luz; y una voz clara que se perdía en su memoria. No había rostro, pero si, calidez y una gama extensa de sentimientos cálidos. Pensó en que quizás era una representación inconsciente de que no deseaba morir. Pensó también muchas más respuestas a sus cuestiones de manera feliz. Hasta que una voz, la extrajo de su mente.

—¡Soy el primero en el baño~!

Oyendo a su hermano, desesperada corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el único baño de la casa.

—¡Es mi turno!

* * *

Oyendo música por sus audífonos blancos, sólo pudo percatarse de la entrada de su maestra cuando sus compañeros se levantaron.

Escondió rápidamente sus auriculares y apagó la música de su celular. Estaba después de todo en la primera fila y no deseaba ser amonestada por su profesora tan temprano, menos cuando por poco y llega tarde por su hermano.

—¡Buenos días! —gritaron los alumnos al unísono.

—Buenos días.

La clase se sentó y pareció empezaría todo con normalidad, pero su profesor de educación física llegó de manera inesperada, llevándose a su institutriz al salón de maestros.

Viendo estaban en el último piso y la sala de maestros en el primero, cada alumno hizo lo que deseó sin nada de temor. Shina estaba por ponerse sus audífonos cuando una chica de su edad chocó con su codo.

—Lo siento.

Todo hubiera pasado con normalidad, de no haber sido porque se percató que casi todas las chicas de su salón se estaban amontonando junto a ella; precisamente, alrededor del asiento contiguo.

Las vio con hostilidad y decidió ignorarlas mientras escogía alguna música de su elección. Al parecer, había alguien nuevo en el salón.

—Disculpen la demora jóvenes—habló la maestra —Parece tenemos un nuevo compañero del cual el director no me informó nada—suspiró largamente la mujer joven—Veo todas ya han conocido a nuestro nuevo compañero. Por favor, pasa y preséntate.

Le dieron la tiza para que escribiera su nombre. El joven con rapidez y alegría la tomó y trató de escribir lo mejor que podía.

Todos prestaron atención menos Shina, quien yacía en su mundo de demonios y criaturas que consumían las almas de los vivos.

—mi nombre es- —pero algo extraño sucedió; aquella voz, puso sacarla del mundo de oscuridad. La reconocía.

—Mi nombre es Kokonose. Kokonose Haruka.

Se tranquilizó al oir el nombre. Debía ser una alusión al sueño anterior y las voces que se mezclaban con viejos onirismos.

—Estuve viendo en Italia, así que, mi japonés no es el mejor. Espero se entienda mi letra, y claro, que nos llevemos bien.

Algunas jóvenes murmuraron entusiasmadas con el nuevo joven mientras la profesora le indicaba podía sentarse. El nuevo estudiante tenía un cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, una cara hermosa, adornada con una perfecta nariz, y un pequeño y diminuto punto bajo el ojo derecho. Era guapo, y muchas jóvenes pensaban aquello, menos claro, la chica de ojeras y humor cambiante. Ella sólo deseaba por fin acabar la lectura que tenían ese día.

—Bien, antes que su profesor de matemáticas venga, ya que el alumno Kokokonose- _kun_ tiene una cierta experiencia en ello, hablaremos de los viajes al extranjero y las oportunidades de estudios fuera del país. Espero puedas darnos un poco de tu experiencia y claro, hablarnos del choque cultural que has de debido tener.

—¡Sí!

Todos se entusiasmaron con la idea de los viajes al extranjero, pero Shina fue la única que se preguntó por el horario, pues, ese día, estaba segura las clases empezaban con lengua, no matemáticas.

Se preocupó pues, al parecer había traído los libros y cuadernos equivocados.

* * *

—¡Furumoto! ¡F-Furumoto!

El llamado la sorprendió, nadie le hablaba a menos que fuera para pedirle un favor; y en el almuerzo, nadie le pedía alguno. Volteó con desconfiada y se llevó la sorpresa el joven estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Se alejó de manera desesperada, odiaba el contacto con quien fuera.

—¿S-Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Kokonose- _kun_?

—B-Bueno, ¡estaba pensando en comer contigo! Somos compañeros y estamos uno al lado del otro, me apreció divertido. Y ¡llámame Haruka!

—Sí, sé es tu nombre... —pronunció ignorando al joven que notaba que cada vez que se acercaba, la joven se alejaba.—En verdad Kokonose, no me gusta comer con nadie. Mi comida no la comparto, así que no soy una buena compañera de comida.

—¿En serio? No te preocupes, más bien, ¡cociné de más! Así que, puedes comer de mi plato si deseas.

—En realidad no me gusta tomar el plato de alguien...

—No te preocupes, me encantaría lo hicieras.

—Bueno, gracias...

La joven a pesar de la cortesía aparente, prefirió alejarse. Estuvo dispuesta a dirigirse al último piso de la escuela como gustaba siempre, pero al notar era seguida por el extraño, no pudo hacer más que detenerse y replicarse.

—No sé si en Italia entienden lo que es el espacio personal, pero en Japón nos gusta guardar el espacio, ¿entiendes? Por favor, deja de seguirme...

—L-Lo sé, sé son diferentes; pero yo... ni bien te vi, sentí que... debía conocerte. Es como... si nos conocemos de toda una vida. Me pareces... muy linda, me gustaría almorzar contigo...

Eso más que un halago, la incomodó. Estaba segura era un oportunista, el típico chico que miraba sólo su busto y trasero, como ya más de una vez le había pasado. Esas frases sonaron a las que hace sólo dos días un chico le dijo, y aquello abrió las heridos que estaban por cerrarse.

—¿Eres un idiota o qué? Un no es un no. ¿O acaso quieres que te lo diga en italiano o inglés? Mira, Kokonose, no soy una chica "fácil" si eso pensantes, o esos idiotas te dijeron. Por tu bien, te sugiero alejarse de esos estúpidos. Y, que quede bien claro desde ahora que no quiero hacerlo ni contigo, ni con nadie. ¡Lárgate antes de que llame a algún profesor!—gritó angustiada para entonces correr. Estaba asustada que un nuevo joven se atreviera a unirse a sus dos verdugos.

Haruka por su parte, no pudo hacer nada más que inquietarse y finalmente, suspirar.

—Ella confundió todo...—otro suspiro se añadió al monólogo— yo sólo quiero hablar contigo, aunque sea una sola vez...

No sabía cómo podía acercársele. Deseaba sinceramente ser su amigo.

* * *

El viento mecía su cabello, las aves cantaban y el día moría lentamente.

Pensó en las aves que en muchos meses harían sus nidos, pero que por ahora, todas huían, pues la nieve llegaría pronto.

—¡Shina!

La voz hizo volteara a mirar al otro.

—Kokonose...—su mirada que podía haber sido de paz, había cambiado a una de enojo entrelazado al miedo.

—¡Me alegra tanto verte!

—¡A-Aléjate de mí! ¡A-Acaso piensas hacerme algo?!—ya era la tarde, muchos profesores estaban en la sala de maestros, y el recuerdo de lo que pasó dos días antes exactamente a la misma hora, hicieron se aterrase.

No quería se repitiese todo.

—¡No! No quiero hacerte nada. Yo no...

—Tú también piensas decirme que soy una zorra, ¿no es así? ¡¿Kai y Sora te están esperando abajo?!—la joven temblaba.

—No, yo...

—¡sólo vete! ¡Si eres tan buena persona como dijes, vete de aquí!

El joven quiso hablar, pero las lágrimas que caían, evitaron continuase.

—Sólo vete, por favor...—rogó, en un intento de defenderse no sólo de él, si no también, de sus propios demonios.

—Sólo, quería dejarte esto. Sabes, a mí me gusta comer. He... adquirido un gusto por esto ahora que puedo. Quería... quiero ayudarte. Quiero que seamos amigos; pero, si no lo deseas, está bien. Yo... me iré, si no confías en mí, déjalo aquí, aunque me gustaría te lo llevases a casa. Lo cociné yo. Estoy seguro te encantará...

Sin palabras más, el joven dejó una caja envuelta en telas en el suelo y se dispuso a irse. Las palabras le dolieron, pero no pudo hacer más que retirarse.

Quizás Shina no lo sabía, pero el joven era sincero. Lo único que deseaba era ser su amigo y protegerla sin ataduras ni conveniencias.

* * *

La mañana llegó alegre, brillante. El invierno aún no caía ni traía su frialdad y soledad. Esperaba con ansias llegase de una buena vez para ver las copas de nieve caer.

Se alistó como era costumbre. El cabello largo bien amarrado, una venda en su pecho para intentar disminuir el busto grande, la falda más larga que tuviera fue escogida y con los zapatos bien lustrados, se dirigió a tomar su desayuno.

al bajar se encontró con su hermano, su padre que corría desesperado y la foto sonriente de su madre.

—Buenos días.—dijo para ser interrogada entonces por su padre, quien amaba oir las "aventuras" de su hija mayor.

Comió su desayuno y como era costumbre, dejó mucho de este. Salió apurada y no miró hacia atrás.

Una vez, la misma rutina molesta de vivir.

* * *

—Hola. Veo no comiste lo que te di...mencionó desde su asiento.

Intentó ignorarlo y subir más el volumen de esa canción llena de gritos. Miró hacia la ventana adjunta y no volvió a hacerle caso.

Haruka suspiró. Deseó tomar de su hombro para llamar su atención, pero, ¿tenía el derecho? Era muy probable que lo tomara como una agresión, así que, se detuvo. Suspiró y se estiró en su asiento. Se sentía frustrado, debía aceptar sus palabras, pero, nos e resignaba a charlar aunque sea una sola vez, y en el proceso, verla reír.

Sintió quizás debía darle su libertad. Pero no pudo evitar fantasear con ella tomando su mano, riendo con él y demás escenarios cursis y ridículos, pero los cuales en ese momento lo reconfortaban.

Unos minutos pasaron. Se sintió aburrido y empezó a dibujar su figura. Al menos, era feliz de tenerla entre hojas. Estaría así algunos minutos, epro cuando empezaba a hacer un sombreado bastante básico, se topó con una voz no conocida.

—H-Hola, tú eres Haruka, ¿no?—una joven se le había acercado sin previo aviso. Guardó asustado el cuaderno de anotaciones y miró a la joven.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero.. preferiría me llamarás Kokonose.

—Oh, disculpa la confianza, Kokonose- _kun._ Mi nombre es Kyoko. Soy la presidente del salón. Ayer no pudimos hablar pues estaba ocupada, pero ¡hoy pienso ayudarte como pueda!

—Gracias, es un gusto. No sabía aquí tenían delegados o algo así.

—Supongo en Italia ha de ser diferente. guau, suena tan bonito ir a otro país...

—Sí, es interesante.

—Kokonose, eh... estaba pensando en que quizás, te puedo ayudar con lo de las clases y eso. Viniste a mitad del año, y sé que ha de ser difícil para ti, más aún con los problemas de lectura que decías tener.—La voz dulce de su compañera hizo Shina subiera más la música, tanto que, el sonido poco a poco llegó a sus dos compañeros.

—¡Furumoto! ¡tu música de pandilleros no me deja hablar!—pero la joven no oyó o la ignoró.—¡Furumoto!—volvió a gritar. Y siendo ignorada por segunda vez, decidió tomar uno de los audífonos de la joven. —¡Furumoto! ¡Aquí hay dos personas que queremos hablar!

—Viva, bien por ti Takenaba.

La joven gruñó ante eso.

—Baja el volumen, ¿sí?

—Nah, no estoy para tonterías.

—¡Furumoto!—la joven tomó lo que era suyo, su audífono, y se dispuso a continuar oyendo aquella canción tan enérgica.

—Sabes, lo mejor es irnos. Yo me siento al medio. Quizás te sientas mejor ahí, que aquí... vaya que tienes una pésima compañía.

Haruka miró a Shina. Shina así no lo miró.

—En realidad, prefiero no. Me gusta este sitio, cerca a la profesora. Además, Shina es muy linda...—deseó la oyese, pero ella no se inmutó, lo que significaba que no le prestaba atención.

—Kokonose, ¿qué no sabes...?—la chica tomó un aspecto serio entonces.

—¿Saber qué?

—Ella ha estado con todos los chicos del colegio. Claro, eres nuevo, pero te sugiero no te juntes con ella. No vaya a intentar seducirte...

Para su desgracia, Shina sí oyó todo. Deseó golpear a su compañera, jalarle cada uno de sus bellos lacios cabellos negros, pero se contuvo al ser partidaria de no perder su tiempo con gente que no lo merecía, y claro, se desfogó con su celular que por suerte sí podía soportar su enojo y nos e rompía ante la presión.

—No, eso es mentira.

—¡Ella ha estado con todos los chicos del colegio! —le habló "disimuladamente", a pesar de que, todos los pocos alumnos que estaban, la oyeron claramente.—¡Te digo que sí! ¡La chica esa incluso me robó al novio!

Shina continuó oyendo esas palabras, y estuvo a punto de irse del salón sin importarle la opinión de nadie, pero un comentario la detuvo.

—¿No habrías sido tú muy mala enamorada como para que él se fuera con Shina?

Eso la dejó petrificada. Nadie habló por segundos, pero el silencio fue roto por Shina, que no para sorpresa de Haruka, había empezado a reír.

Y esa fue la primera sonrisa que él oyó gracias a él. y se sintió el joven más feliz del mundo. Ese sonido superaba incluso al coro de los ángeles de Dios.

—¡¿C-Como te atreves a decir eso?!

La chica enfureció, pero antes de que pudiese pasar algo a peor, una voz más se unió al asunto.

—¡Kyoko! Emh, s-sé estás enojada, pero, déjalo ya... —murmuró un joven con una bufanda roja, Hayato, quien era el "monitor" del salón, y siempre velaba nadie se pelease, menos aún, una chica con un chico, pues, sabía el joven las tenía de perder.

—¡¿También tú, Tateyama?! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Les ponen dos pechos frente a ellos y ya caen a sus pies!

La joven no pudo hacer más que sentarse en su asiento mientras un grupo de chicas la consolaban y hablan cosas horribles de Furumoto. Hayato se acercó entonces a Haruka.

—Haruka, no te dejes engañar, en verdad, todo fue un malentendido. Shina... siempre es molestada. Así es bueno ver tenga otro amigo— le sonrió y Haruka miró a la joven, pero ella ya había vuelto a sus asuntos. —Siempre anda en líos, pero, viendo son amigos, espero la cuides ya que andas cerca.

—Claro...

—Oh, por cierto, soy Tateyama Hayato. ¡Llámame Hayato! Y, cuida a esa chica~—de inmediato el joven se dirigió a la última fila, donde estaba su asiento.

—Así que, él sí la considera su amiga...—murmuró para sí.

Se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que su profesora llegase. ese había sido su primer incidente en aquella escuela, y no le había agrado, a pesar, había logrado su objetivo de defender a Shina. Pensó sobre sus actos, hasta que oyó una pequeña risa a su lado.

—Ja ja ja...

 _ **"Me alegro verte feliz después de tanto tiempo... Aún si no me miras, si eres feliz, yo seré muy feliz... "**_

 _._

 ** _~continuará~_**

 _._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap.

Y, lamento no esté tan bien redactado. Por desgracia, ahora hay votaciones en Perú, y soy miembro de mesa~ TwT Así que tengo que correr :D. Junto con que tengo parciales estas dos semanas. ¡Whuhu~!

Más bien, en la noche y los días posteriores corregiré los errores.

¡Gracias por al lectura!


End file.
